Little man
by Sauterelle
Summary: "Être chasseur, c'est côtoyer la mort régulièrement sous toutes ses formes". Dean et John emmènent Sam sur le terrain pour la première fois. Désolée pour le résumé affreusement court.


_**Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, que j'ai lu avec beaucoup de plaisir. J'espère que vous passez tous un bon été, et que vous trouverez le temps de lire mon humble travail entre deux activités. **  
_

_**Voici donc un nouvel OS sur SPN, un peu lugubre et noir, avec la description d'un cadavre. Merci de votre compréhension. Dean, Sam et John sont présents.  
**_

_**Je vous promets que mon prochain OS sera un peu plus léger.  
**_

_**PS: j'ai également écrit un OS sur**_**Harry Potter_, plus précisément les frères Black. Si elle vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire (faites attention: Rating M)._**

**_J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire en paix, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

__**Little man  
**

_25 novembre 1996_

Un vent glacial sifflait dans la nuit noire, et John resserra d'une main le col de sa veste autour de son cou, jetant un regard à ses deux fils. Comme d'habitude, Dean ne semblait pas gêné par la température, trop occupé par ce qu'il faisait, accessoirement déterrer un corps. N'importe qui, et John le premier, penserait que l'adolescent de seize ans s'adonnait à cette activité pour le moins morbide avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Le chasseur soupira lourdement, et empoigna fermement sa pelle.

-Allez Sammy. On continue.

Il ne regarda pas Sam, les yeux rivés sur la terre trop dure qu'il tentait de retourner. Il se dit, non sans une certaine amertume, qu'il devrait être rassuré que Sam ne partage pas la même passion que son frère pour le « business familial ». Sam qui préférerait volontiers être au motel à faire ses devoirs consciencieusement que d'être ici, dans la nuit froide de novembre au beau milieu d'un cimetière.

Mais John avait décidé qu'il était temps pour son plus jeune fils d'aller sur le terrain. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sam n'avait que des connaissances théoriques du « métier ». Or, faire des recherches et lire les bouquins de Bobby sur poltergeishts, vampires et loups-garous ne suffisaient pas à savoir empoigner une pelle et déterrer un corps. La tête que tirait Sam ne faisait que le confirmer.

Le visage d'une pâleur maladive, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et le dégoût, le garçon de douze ans imita maladroitement son père. Malgré des efforts apparents, il n'était pas aussi efficace que ses aînés, sa technique encore défaillante et ses muscles encore trop peu développés pour parvenir à enfoncer sa pelle dans la terre aussi profondément que son père et son frère.

-On en a encore pour longtemps ? demanda le plus jeune après quelques minutes.

Sa voix était essoufflée, et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

-Encore un effort Sammy, soupira John en enfonçant sa pelle dans la terre plus meule. Enfonce bien ta pelle avec ton pied.

Sam poussa une sorte de gémissement, à mi-chemin entre la fatigue et l'agacement, mais il s'exécuta avec des gestes plus lents. Il ne cessait de relever régulièrement la tête, balayant les environs d'un coup d'œil nerveux. John savait que ce n'était pas tant le décor peu rassurant qu'offrait le cimetière qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt le fait qu'il avait conscience que « l'activité » à laquelle il s'adonnait avec sa famille n'était pas vraiment légale.

-Papa ? T'es sûr que personne ne peut nous entendre ?

-Sam, on est au beau milieu de la nuit. Personne ne sait qu'on est ici.

-Mais si on nous avait vus ?

Le soupir qui traversa le petit groupe fut poussé par Dean. L'adolescent jeta un regard à demi-agacé à son frère.

-Creuse, Sammy. Plus vite on finira, plus vite on partira.

Un court instant, John redouta que Sam ne proteste. Mais heureusement, Sam obéit sans un mot. C'était rare que Dean donne des ordres à son frère, mais chaque fois, Sam obéissait. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un petit pincement en pensant au rôle que Dean avait pris dans la vie de Sam, ce qui l'amenait irrémédiablement à s'en vouloir de ne pas être plus présent pour ses enfants.

John serra les dents et continua de creuser. Il était en plein milieu d'une chasse, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être sentimental pour le moment. Il préféra se concentrer sur sa pelle, l'enfonçant dans de la terre de plus en plus meule, de plus en plus humide, jusqu'à ce que son outil percute une matière dure.

-Enfin, grogna-t-il en glissant à l'intérieur du trou.

Alors que le père Winchester finissait de dégager le cercueil, Dean s'éloigna un peu, emmenant Sam avec lui. Se faisait, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet à son frère.

Sam était pâle comme un linge et claquait des dents dans la bise glaciale. C'était sa toute première fois sur le terrain, et la première fois qu'il creusait une tombe. La pelle était presque trop grande pour lui, et ses mains étaient rougies par les ampoules. Le garçon sursauta brusquement lorsque John força l'ouverture du cercueil qui céda ave un craquement sinistre.

-Dean, l'essence! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Sam, le sel !

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent, l'un d'un pas assuré, l'autre d'une démarche plus hésitante. Dean était déjà au bord du trou, aidant son père à remonter à la surface, quand Sam les rejoignit à petit pas, un bocal rempli de gros sel à la main. Le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur les joues disparurent sitôt que son regard tomba sur le cercueil.

Harold Wilson n'était mort que depuis un mois, et Sam savait que ce n'était pas « qu'un » squelette qui se trouvait dans le cercueil. Le corps était encore en décomposition, les chairs lentement entamées par les vers et la moisissure, et Sam sentit un haut-le-cœur le frapper.

Il porta une main contre sa bouche et recula de plusieurs pas, le souffle haletant et le cœur battant furieusement contre la poitrine, submergé par l'horreur, et le dégoût, et la tristesse, et…

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le stabilisa. Sam leva un regard perdu vers Dean qui l'observait non sans une certaine inquiétude.

-Ca va, Sammy ?

La voix coincée dans sa gorge étrangement douloureuse, Sam ne put que regarder son frère avec des yeux écarquillés et scintillants. Il sentit la panique monter d'un cran quand il vit l'anxiété apparaître dans le regard de son aîné. Son estomac faisait des montagnes russes dans son ventre et l'espace d'un moment, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Ou vomir.

Avant que ses craintes ne se confirment, John l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule. Avec un geste étonnamment doux, il extirpa le bocal de sel du poing de Sam, qu'il donna ensuite à son fils aîné.

-Va finir le travail, Dean. Je m'occupe de Sam.

Dean, malgré un regard réticent, obéit immédiatement et s'éloigna de Sam pour vider le contenu du bocal sur le cadavre. Sam le regarda faire avec des yeux hantés, alors que John enroula un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

Voilà ce qu'aucun livre du monde ne pourrait enseigner à Sammy. La froideur de la nuit glaciale, la peur de se faire surprendre et arrêter, l'odeur de la terre humide, la morsure du manche de la pelle dans ses mains, la sensation de malaise, d'horreur la plus primaire qui s'emparait de vous alors que vous déterrez un cadavre. Un corps toujours bien en chair, un corps où la vie était encore présente seulement quelques instants plus tôt…

Dean était passé par là, lui aussi. Il n'avait alors qu'onze ans, et il avait vomi. Et pleuré. John l'avait longtemps tenu dans ses bras, comme il y a bien longtemps quand Dean se comportait encore comme l'enfant qu'il était, alors que Bobby s'était chargé de terminer la besogne.

A présent, Sammy n'en menait pas large non plus. Et John se détestait pour avoir à faire subir ça à ses fils, ses deux petits garçons. Mais c'était nécessaire. C'était nécessaire pour qu'ils survivent, pour qu'ils ne finissent pas comme ce cadavre qu'ils avaient déterré.

-Respire, Sammy, ordonna John d'une voix douce.

Il passa une main rassurante dans son dos. Quand Sammy n'était qu'un bébé, ça l'avait toujours calmé. Ca n'avait pas changé. La respiration haletante du jeune garçon se calma peu à peu, reprenant un rythme plus régulier. Mais Sam était toujours d'une pâleur extrême, et les relents d'odeur provenant du trou n'aidaient en rien la situation.

-J'aime pas être ici, souffla Sam d'une voix chevrotante. Je veux rentrer.

-Je sais, Sammy. On rentrera quand on aura fini.

Sam secoua vigoureusement la tête et se colla contre son père.

-Non, _tout de suite !_ Je veux rentrer tout de suite ! S'il te plaît, Papa… !

Le ton de Sam était suppliant, implorant. Il ne gémissait pas, il ne râlait pas, il suppliait… Et Dieu seul sait le peu de fois où Sam avait été amené à supplier dans sa vie. Même tout-petit, il préférait les coups de colères et les crises à la supplication.

John sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Sa prise se raffermit autour des épaules de Sam tandis qu'il guidait le garçon vers le trou où Dean s'affairait. Sam se débattit faiblement contre son père, fermant les yeux pour ne plus à voir le cadavre.

-Sammy, calme-toi, soupira John.

-Je ne veux pas être ici, protesta Sam d'une voix étouffée.

John se pinça les lèvres, intercepta le regard inquiet de Dean qui attendait son signal pour brûler le corps.

L'aîné Winchester caressa brièvement les longues mèches brunes de Sam, dans un geste tendre et affectueux qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il laissa son regard errer sur le cadavre, humide d'essence et recouvert de sel. Il se souvenait qu'à ses débuts, lui aussi était révulsé, terrifié. Etre chasseur, c'est côtoyer la mort régulièrement sous toutes ses formes, et mine de rien, ça touchait plus qu'on ne voulait se l'admettre.

-Sammy, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est qu'un corps, déclara John d'une voix calme.

-Ce n'est pas « qu'un » corps ! riposta Sam en tremblant. C'était quelqu'un !

-Tu as raison, _c'était _quelqu'un. Maintenant, il est mort, il n'est plus dans ce corps. Son esprit n'est plus là, Sammy, tu comprends ?

-Tu veux dire qu'il est Paradis ?

John et Dean échangèrent une grimace. L'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas de fervents croyants, au contraire de Sam. L'influence du pasteur Jim Murphy, chasseur à ses heures perdues, y était sûrement pour quelque chose… John passa une main dans le dos de Sam, poussant un petit soupir.

-Je ne sais pas, Sammy… Je ne sais pas où les esprits vont après la mort. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que parfois, il arrive que ces esprits ne s'en vont pas, et qu'ils commencent à tuer des gens parce qu'ils sont en colère. Et qu'on doit les aider à partir.

John vit le regard sceptique de son fils aîné, mais Dean ne prononça pas un mot. Les paroles de son père étaient parvenues à calmer un peu son petit frère. Sam risqua un coup d'œil vers le fond du trou, le regard toujours aussi terrifié, mais paradoxalement plus calme. Les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber finirent par rouler sur ses joues, et le cadet des frères les essuya prestement avec sa manche.

-Ce… Ce n'est qu'un c-corps…, balbutia-t-il.

-Exactement, Sammy. Juste un corps, la personne n'est plus là.

-Et… et quand on va brûler le corps, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à l'esprit ?

C'était une question à laquelle John ne s'attendait pas. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Son fils cadet était toujours rempli de questions, la plupart innocentes, mais d'autres plus… problématique. Sammy était un gamin sensible. Il était toujours là à s'interroger sur le fondement de la vie, à se poser des questions existentielles qui ne manquaient jamais de prendre John ou Dean à court.

Comme maintenant.

-C'est… c'est comme une mort pour les fantômes, finit par articuler John non sans difficulté. Après, l'esprit est obligé de s'en aller. Mais je ne sais pas où.

L'explication était pauvre, mais si Sam n'en était pas satisfait, il n'en laissa rien paraître et n'ajouta rien. Avec un soupir silencieux, John fit signe à Dean.

L'instant d'après, un grand brasier s'éleva du trou, engloutissant ce qui restait du cadavre dans des vagues ardentes. L'habituelle satisfaction qui en résultait se fit absente cette fois-là, autant chez Dean que chez John. Les deux chasseurs n'avaient d'yeux que pour Sammy, qui observait le spectacle avec des yeux encore gonflés de larmes.

Quelque part dans le New Jersey, l'esprit d'Harold Wilson disparut dans une nuée de flammes.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire.**__  
_


End file.
